Kana
Kairi Ono (カイリ, Kairi) is a supporting female character in the Band of Brothers series. She was created by "Random.Reviewer89" on Fanfiction.net. She resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was trapped there when the death game began with the other 10,000 players. Appearance Standing around five feet and four inches tall, Kairi (Kana) Ono takes after her mother in most respects. She has long and smooth honey-blonde hair that reaches down to her mid-back. Kairi always keeps it well trimmed, taken care of, and groomed as if it was a trophy of accomplishment. Her eyes are a lively deep blue, always brimming with the feelings of life and kindness. They might be compared to shining blue gemstones if one was to be so bold as to make that comparison. Having a curved and slender build, Kairi looks physically healthy while her body size makes her sometimes come off as someone rather small. It would possibly be safe to say that despite her diminutive stature Kairi is somewhat attractive. Depending on the social situation, Kairi’s wardrobe varies greatly. Aside from her blue and white school uniform, in a more casual setting, Kairi can be seen in clothes closely resembling that of an American or Japanese youth of her age, jean shorts or a skirt, a top-tank or button-up shirt, the list can go on. While in more formal occasions it wouldn’t be too outlandish to see Kairi sporting a neat dress to fit in with the rest of the crowd. Yet, Kairi makes it a point to herself to always appear well-groomed and ready each day. She might only let her outward façade of “properness” down to those she completely trusts. At the start of Sword Art Online, Kairi (in-game name, Kana) found herself wearing a matching set of clothing, a long-sleeved white blouse and a skirt of the same color, both complete with red stripes running down the side. On her legs and feet she had a set of red and white leggings and shoes. In addition to this, Kana also was equipped with a piece of light leather armor covering her chest as well as a sheath for a two-handed long sword. As her weapons of choice, Kana prefers the lighter, more slender, variants of two-handed swords over the heavier in-game counterparts. Around floor 25, Kana’s attire changed. Opting out of any sort of armor in a better effort to improve her “Glass Cannon” type fighting style, Kana acquires a new set of clothing as well as a new weapon. Instead of armor, Kana now sports a light-weight brown shirt with golden trim. In addition this said shirt has long white sleeves. Below, Kana now wears a dark green skirt; this too shares the same golden trim as her top. Around her waist is a single grey-silver belt ornate with different designs looking like some sort of gusting wind. On her legs, Kana now has a pair of brown and gold boots that reach up just below the bottom of her skirt. Finally, it’s around this time that Kana snagged a new longer two-handed sword with farther reach and a more slender blade, a far improvement over her older weapon. Finally, after reaching floor 60, Kana acquires her final light metal armor. On her chest she has a slighly indigo metal piece that curves around her back. She has rounded paudrons on her right shoulder and a single vambrace on her right hand. Under that is a brown disconnected sleeve along with brown gloves. Her left hand just has a leather wrapping with metal ties while her left shoulder shows her undershirt. For her bottom, she wears a skirt with metal pieces around her thighs and below her knees. She has on a skirt along with brown leggings. Finally, she wears light brown boots. Personality While Kana might have taken her appearance from her mother, she definitely took after her father's personality. Quick with a smile and never lacking in energy, Kana's upbeat attitude has carried her far in life. Kana always loves making others happy. She always makes it a goal for herself to remain positive even when life isn't easy. It's a trait she learned from her father and mother as they constantly pulled her back and forth between the United States and Japan. By staying positive, Kana hopes to influence those around her, bringing up their spirits as well as her own. Kana is also a social butterfly. Easily approachable, it's not hard to get her talking. In real life, as well as Sword Art Online, Kana often enjoys going out with friends for a night in the city or countryside. She'll make it a goal for everyone to have fun, even if at the cost of her own enjoyment. However, all this doesn't mean that she isn't invulnerable to stress. Many times Kana has broken down, her castle walls of cheerfulness crumbling around her. As much as she tries to hold it in, Kana's emotions always seem to shine through her outer exterior. This was easily seen from the terrifying trauma that occurred on the first day of Sword Art Online. It is this sociable and upbeat personality, and perhaps a bit of her looks, that thrust her into popularity wherever she went. In America or Japan, it didn't matter. Kana seemed to always gravitate towards the center of current events. Often times she found herself forced into the highest social caste of girls at each school whether she wanted it or not. Her way with words and positive nature allowed her to quickly make friends, no matter how brief those relationships may be. Sadly, this resulted from her parents constantly moving between the two countries. Kana never fully developed any deep friendships until her family finally settled in northern Japan. Interestingly, this popularity has also thrust her into plenty of grief. Being in the spotlight was not as cracked up as it's made to seem. Sometimes, pain is just a step away from the limelight. Very much concerned with her outward appearance, both physically and socially, Kana sometimes would build up facades around herself. The popularity she gathered always forced her to remain a flowerchild to those around her. It kept her from truly ever going for what she wanted. Instead, she had to always keep striving for whatever everyone else seemed to want of her. She grew bored of the same daily routine and wanted a change. Kana wanted to experience new and exciting things that weren't of the norm. But when that change came, it was in a gift. Kana herself never thought of playing a video game. She knew what the social repercussions might be if her friends found out. But when her father bought her Sword Art Online, curiosity took over. Then, as they say, curiosity can kill the cat. Background The history of Kairi Ono began with her parents. Her father was a businessman hailing from central Japan while her mother was a business woman coming from the northern state of Vermont in the United States. They had met at a conference in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The company Kairi's father worked for wished to acquire a facility for cancer research. This building was owned by Kairi's soon-to-be mother. What had originally started as a business venture for Kairi's father soon turned into something else. After a period of time working side by side, the two became attracted to one another. Her father often made up excuses for her mother to show him around the city and surrounding areas. Not long after their business concluded, they had fallen in love. Marriage came along after and soon Kairi Ono was their first and only child born into the household. As she grew older, Kairi was a child of two worlds. Constantly pulled between America and Japan, she swiftly became bilingual and soon became immersed and fluent in the two very different cultures. Kairi tried to make the best of it, blending in as well as she could each time they moved. No matter how hard she tried, Kairi would always end up sticking out like a sore thumb. Her parents never stayed in one place for too long. This constant back and forth became rather taxing. Kairi would quite often talk to her parents about not being able to make any true friends due their errant schedule. Seeing what they were doing to their daughter, Kairi's parents made a choice. Around her 14th birthday, the family settled down in a large house in northern Japan. Finally with a place to call home, Kairi was able to flourish. Her kind, sociable and upbeat personality thurst her into the public sphere's spotlight. Although her parents went on business nearly every weekend, Kairi easily found ways to entertain and keep herself occupied. She had made plenty of new friends. There was never a dull moment to be had. Some weekends her cellphone would buzz with the constant clamor of friends wishing for her to come out with them. Not only this, but Kairi also picked up a number of hobbies in which she excelled. In addition to becoming quite a skilled cook in her own right, something else drew her attention. Figure skating was an event that she had picked up out of pure enjoyment. This activity soon became the highlight of her life. Draining months into the event, Kairi became a national finalist and medalist. This only proceeded to sink her further into the sands of her constantly exploding social life. Yet as time went on and the months and years went by, Kairi grew tired. She grew bored and annoyed with the common ringing of her phone and waves of friends knocking on her door. While she stilled enjoyed the company of her friends who filled the gap left by her absent parents, Kairi yearned for a change. The increasingly frequent shopping trips to the mall, the gossip about boys and the rumors grew repetitive. It was the constant rinse-and-repeat cycle that filled her life. It wasn't until her father returned home with a gift did Kairi get a chance at something new. Sword Art Online, a new VRMMORPG was soon released on November 6th of 2022. Kairi's father returned home after a business trip the week before its release. He had then handed her a sheet of paper with her pre-ordered game details typed across it. Her mother would return that same weeked with a NerveGear. At first, Kairi remained hesitant. What sane seventeen year old girl would play such a childish game? If her friends caught her playing such a game, her whole life would explode in a brand new set of problems. However, the TV news were loaded with details of this new game. In it, one could become somebody completely different, escaping from the troubles of life. Kairi was hooked. At 1 PM on November 6th, 2022, Kairi had entered Aincrad and she chould not wait to get started. What few hours of enjoyment Kairi got from the game was soon washed away once Kayaba Akihiko, creator of SAO, locked the 10,000 players inside the virtual realm. Kairi's entire world crumbled around her. A simple gift from her father, a break from the normal routine of life, had utterly changed everything. One moment Kairi was playing a new and exciting game while waiting for her parents to return. The next, she was trapped like a songbird in a cage. She had cried, locking herself in a room at the local inn for four days. She wept and wept, completely terrified of the death game. When she finally remerged, she noticed that life was still continuing. The world didn't miss her. There was no phone call from a friend wondering how she was doing. There was no knock on the door asking her to come to the mall. It was at this very moment that Kairi would meet another female player named Yumi, a black haired thief. With her, Kairi's new life would begin. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Two-Handed Sword #Silk Blouse #Silk Skirt #Leather Chest Piece #Health Potion x 5 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons #Steel Two-Handed Sword (Floor 3) #Elven Eagle Blade (Floor 25) #Dying Breath (End-game) Later Armor 1. Elven Eagle Set (Floor 25) *Elven Eagle Top *Elven Eagle Skirt *Elven Eagle Vambraces 2. Twilight Warrior Princess Set (End-game armor) *Twilight Protective Chest Piece *Twilight Single Pauldron *Twilight Single Vambrace *Twightlight Bottom Pieces Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) Level: '''95 '''HP: 17450 Skills Buffs *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. Colossal Pierce (former) Blade Hawk Quotes "We can't just leave them there! We've got to help them!" "I will not leave someone who needs me. You can, Sho, but I won't." When talking to Raiden: "Why is Sho so mean? What have I done to him? I just wanted to help." "Sho, wait up! You're going too fast! Wait for me!" "Come on, let's get you out of here." When comforting others: "Don't worry you can do it. I believe in you. You're brave, you're strong and you've got good friends. We're right behind you, even Sho. Don't be afraid. We've got your back." When Sho pulls her hair: "Sho! I'm gonna kill you!" After Sho rescues her: "I-I can't believe you would do that for me." "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Category:Female Category:Player TriviaCategory:Character * Kana can't swim. * Kana is very good at ice skating.